


A horrifying wonderland

by Ayakanetrash



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aogiri Tree - Freeform, M/M, Murder, aliceinwonderlandcrossover, cannablism, hatterkaneki, implied ayakane, rabbitayato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayakanetrash/pseuds/Ayakanetrash
Summary: wonderland isn't as wonderful as it appears to be..Especially with wonderland's residents aka ghouls, feasting on every visitors corpse. Even going as far as to try to feed the humans the past visitor's organs, for their sick amusement.





	A horrifying wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Wattpad account cough @ayakanetrash cough. 
> 
> Anyways hope you like it!

 

Rewrite~

Since it's spooky month have a spooky fanfic.

 

 

'Hurry the fuck up, you dumbass. I'm hungry.' Ayato thought, his pink nose scrunching up in annoyance as he looked down at his pocket watch. It ticking, ringing obnoxiously loud in his sensitive ears as he waited. Ayato thumped his white paws on the floor impatiently, growing sick and tired of how clueless the girl was.

 

He looked up from his watch and back to the wondering blonde that was lurking around the bushes; trying to spot him. And As soon as they made eye contact; Ayato sprinted off, the girl following closely behind; yelling to get his attention, but her attempts were fertile . "Hey!" The girl yelled out; lifting her dress up to not trip over it as she ran, her breathes coming out in short pants.

 

"W-Wait! slow down!" The girl huffed out; her loud panting echoing around the forest. Along with the sound of their rushed footsteps.  Spotting a familiar sight in the distance; Ayato fastened his pace, putting a safe distance between the two.

 

As Ayato hopped off into the distance; the girl stopped in her tracks, a gasp leaving her throat as she took in the unusual sight. A large table placed in the middle of an open field with suspiciously placed plates with trays over them caught her eye. Mostly so the odd person that was sitting there; smiling patiently at her. With that oh so strange top hot of his.

 

All her senses of reality snapped as she watched as the white rabbit transform into a creature that looked both Rabbit and Human. Her heart race sped up as the rabbit turned around and smirked at her; his eyes glowing an petrifying shade of red, that had her hair standing on end from fear.

 

"Welcome to wonderland.. if that's what you want to call it." That rabbit (Ayato) called out to the girl; his smirk widening at the horrific expression she wore.  "W-What?" She shakily exclaimed; cautiously taking a step back from the imitating creature that was glaring at her dangerously. "we've been waiting for you. Alice." The rabbit said his voice laced with venom and a sense of endangerment as he walked away; looking over his shoulder at the shaking girl with a sinister smirk.

 

The girl named Alice watched as the rabbit flopped down onto one of the chairs; propping his white fluffy legs onto the table, sitting in a quite comfortable looking position. Her breath got caught in her throat as the rabbit and the other man that was standing close by locked eyes and smiled at each other the back at her.

 

Just as the girl started to think that this couldn't get any weirder; a strange looking girl appeared in front of her; proving that it could. With a gasp; she shot back, her eyes widening with curiosity as she took in the girls features. She had long green hair that went down her back with a matching pair of green orbs, a pair of white cat like ears and a swaying white tail behind her. Most noticeably was her abnormally large grin. "i see we have another one~" the girl quite literally purred, "Yes." The man in the centre of the table responded, standing up.

 

"Hello Alice...We've prepared a feast for your arrival, you must be hungry from your journey."  The man called out; flashing her a gentle smile, that seemed to

law the girl to him. "I'm fucking hungry." Ayato whined; crossing his arms fussingly at Kaneki who in return smiled "don't worry, you will be fed soon, my rabbit." Kaneki coed; their locked eyes glinting with mischief at the thought. "I can't wait." Ayato whispered; licking his lips.

 

The cat like human sat down next to the rabbit and rested her elbows onto the table; cupping her cheeks with her hands, her tail waving happily. "Neither can I..." She agreed; smiling down at the covered tray in front of her.

 

"Alice-" The man with the most noticeable feature; his top hat called out but was rudely cut off by another voice. One that was a lot higher in pitch than the others. "HEY!" A blonde male with red beaming eyes called out; strangely enough the man was wearing a full white suit with his mouse ears and tail sticking out. Him also having the signature red eyes.

"Naki. You're late." The man with the top hat called out; glaring over at the mouse that had whimpered from the harsh voice.

 

"Sorry Kaneki! I mean Hatter!" The mouse named Naki quickly apologised as he ran over to his side which was opposite to the cat and the rabbit. The man named Hatter sighed before waving the mouse off dismissively. "U-Um I think I should g-go home" Alice stuttered, cautiously taking a few steps back; to her surprise they all laughed.

 

"But Alice you just got here and we've gone through this trouble for you, wont you stay for one bite at least?" The hatter asked as he made his way to the girls side. Smiling down at her once he was. "I-I dont know." She whispered in reply; she gasped as she felt a hand brush her hair behind her ear "It's alright Alice, we won't hurt you. Please join us?" Hatter coed seducingly; staring intently at the girl in a way to persuade her. Which had worked.

 

The Hatter smiled as the girl slowly nodded, in courtesy he pulled out the chair and gestured the girl to sit on it, which she hesitantly did. Her heart sped up as she took in all the possibilities of what could be under the tray lit, but what pulled her out of her thoughts was a hot breath against her ears which caused her to tease up and shiver.

 

The Hatter grabbed the tip of the lit but before he lifted it off; he whispered "I hope you enjoy." into her ear. The girls eyes widened in horror as she looked at the blood soaked heart that rested on the equally bloody plate, to frighten to even scream. She could barely even hear the others laughter over the pounding of her heart.

 

"It's from the last person that came here...quite the noisy one, screamed too much... had to pull out his heart to stop it" The hatter sighed; looking down at the heart with disapproval. "Can we eat now?" Ayato groaned frustratingly at Kaneki; waiting for the word. "Yes. I'm sure we will all enjoy our meal." Kaneki whispered into the mortified girls ear; causing goose bumps to raise on her skin.

 

At the word; all three other guests lifted off their tray lids. Each with a different dismembered part of the previous guest sat on their plate. Eto giggled cutely and turned her meal; the previous guest's head around to show Alice tormentingly "he looks yummy doesn't he?" She asked; grinning sadistically, causing the girl to scream and trash in her chair. As the screams continued to get louder and louder at the sight of the other parts that were revealed, Ayato covered his ears as they fall backwards.

 

"Kaneki" Ayato whined, he looked over at his grinning boyfriend and growled "shut her up, her screaming is hurting my ears." Ayato said covering his sensitive ears to block out the shrieks of terror.

"No! No! Please!" Alice begged helplessly, thrashing harder in the chair even know she knew it was pointless. Kaneki chuckled before reaching down and ripping out a large chuck of her neck; causing her head to fall to the side limblessly. "Well that shut her up." Naki mumbled; his mouth already occupied with a bloody foot so it was barely audible.

 

"Yes it certainly did." Kaneki agreeded; smirking at the damage he made.

 

 

It was meant to be fluff but I dunno what happened ops

 

1323 words


End file.
